Taking Andromeda
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Rabastan has wanted Andromeda a terribly long time, and she lives up to all his expectations. Written for nearlyconscious on LiveJournal.


Author's Notes: Written as a gift for nearlyconscious on LiveJournal, who requested "_Rabastan and rough sex... Het or slash or even a threesome, whatever strikes your fancy._"

)O(

Rabastan thought that Andromeda was the most beautiful girl he knew.

He took minimal interest in women like Bellatrix – all seductive smirks and teasing remarks laden with innuendo – and less in women like Narcissa – all feigned innocence and sweet smiles – but Andromeda – proud and secure, with just a hint of her older sister's seduction and her younger sister's sweetness – was _perfect_.

So perfect that he could hardly stand it.

She drove him mad with wanting her.

He sat at the table over a dinner that his parents and hers insisted they share and gazed at her, conjuring up fantasies of dragging her onto the table and fucking her until she screamed, with such force that all that would left of the careful place-settings would be a mass of broken crystal and china…

His cock throbbed and he had to close his eyes to steady himself. He was sure that a flush must have been rising in his face – his cheeks certainly _felt_ hot.

Andromeda was looking at him and when he caught her eye, her lips twitched into a small smirk that made Rabastan feel _absolutely certain_ that she knew what he was thinking about.

He couldn't stand it.

"Pardon me," he said, standing up quickly and hurrying from the dining room. His trousers had never felt so tight, his heart never beat so fast, and he wondered whether, in the dining room, Andromeda was as wet as he was hard.

He slipped into a guest bedroom and didn't even bother to shut the door before he fumbled his trousers open and grasped his cock in his hand. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, imagining Andromeda on her knees in front of him… or bent over the bed… or underneath him…

"Thinking of me, Rab?"

Rabastan's eyes flew open and he saw Andromeda standing before him, smiling a stunning – _and stunningly attractive_ – smile.

"I… I was just–"

But before Rabastan could protest, before he could lie and say that he most certainly hadn't been thinking about Andromeda and where would she even get such an idea, she began to unbutton her blouse.

"What are you doing?" he asked. His cock throbbed in his hand and Andromeda made a soft, purring noise.

"You want me, don't you, Rab?"

_Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes!_

"Then take me," she breathed, and dropped her blouse.

Her breasts strained against the dark lace of her bra and Rabastan could barely suppress the urge to reach out and grab at her, squeeze those large, beautiful breasts, make her moan while he tugged on her nipples…

Andromeda edged up against the bed, her breast heaving. There was a sheen of sweat glistening on her flushed face and strands of her curly brown hair clung to her forehead, and she looked up at Rabastan with wide, wild eyes.

"I want you so much, Rab, so much…" she breathed and just hearing her say it – just knowing that Andromeda really _did_ want him – was enough to make Rabastan dizzy with lust.

He couldn't have stopped himself if he had wanted to, and he most certainly _didn't_ want to.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her down onto the bed. His body pressed against hers, his mouth against hers, and he tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling on it until she gasped from the pain. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her skirt bunching up around her hips.

"Fuck me, Rab, fuck me _hard!_"

"Quiet," he ordered her, enjoying her desperation. He took her breast in his hand and palmed it roughly and she let out a high-pitched, keening whine and arched her back hard against his hand. She felt so warm, so soft and heavy and…

"Fuck me_ now!_"

His free hand – the one not working on her breast – shot down between her thighs. Her knickers were soaked and his fingers slipped in her juices while he pulled them aside, every movement accompanied by a gasp or a moan from her. His thumb brushed over her clit and she writhed.

"You're- _teasing!_"

"I thought girls were supposed to like foreplay," he breathed in her ear and she groaned.

"Not this much, Rab – I need you _now!_ B- before our parents–"

The thought of his parents, of their impending confusion at where Rabastan and Andromeda might have gotten off to and the search that would surely follow, spurred Rabastan on. He pulled Andromeda's knickers down to her knees and she struggled out of them, leaving them hanging around one ankle. Her cheeks were positively crimson, her nipples stood up hard and erect beneath her bra, and her inner thighs were wet and slick from her arousal.

She let out a cry when Rabastan thrust into her.

He held her down and pounded against her, _in and out, in and out_, as fast as he could, every stroke causing her body to buckle and her tight cunt to squeeze even closer around him.

"I c- can't- take it!" Andromeda cried. She had grabbed hold of the bedposts for leverage and her legs were bent so far up that she could have put them over Rabastan's shoulders, giving him deep, easy access, and Rabastan slapped her breasts, tearing another scream from her throat.

"_Rabastan!_" she screamed and then hot liquid spurted from between her thighs and the look of ecstasy on her face was too much for him.

He let go and Andromeda let out another cry of delight. He could feel his seed spurting up inside her and she clamped so tightly on his cock that he thought he would collapse on the spot.

Rabastan pulled out slowly. Andromeda seemed unable to move, for she didn't even lower her legs. Her cunt – flushed and spread wide and dripping with come – was completely, deliciously exposed.

"We should be getting back," Rabastan murmured. He did up his trousers and set to work brushing Andromeda's cum from his shirt, then looked back at her. She had sat up and there was an expression of absolute bliss on her face.

"That was… incredible," she breathed.

"I'm glad." Rabastan was aware that he sounded stilted and awkward, but that was how he felt.

"I've never been fucked like that before…"

"Then be glad that you got a chance to be."

"Rabastan?"

"Mm?"

She stood up and took a step towards him, moving slowly, like a creature in a dream.

"I'm going to want it again."

"You'll get it," Rabastan promised, and Andromeda, looking positively thrilled, pressed a burning hot kiss against his lips before pulling away and picking up her shirt.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
